


Boba's Brat

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Brat!Luke, Daddy Kink, Dom!Boba, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oneshot, Spanking, Subdrop, this is kinda ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luke decides to Push Boba around only to get Punished
Relationships: Boba Fett/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Boba's Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Listen...Listen I was up at the crack of dawn on an awesome server writing this shit lol so fair warning of course Its ooc and there's kinky shit so if ya'll dont like that just click away its that simple, I mean I've used all the tags I could think of so there's that...

The Blaster went off the flashing flickering in Luke’s eyes as he watched Boba kill yet another person who had wronged him, Luke sighed in disappointment pouting softly trying to catch the other’s attention.

“You didn't have to do that you know” Luke said flicking his wrist the gloved hand using the force to remove the blaster from Boba’s grip hiding a smirk still pouting softly, he knew he was testing the waters with this newfound ‘attitude’.

Boba raised a brow at the Jedi’s gesture watching him closely “And why not Princess?” he asked, tilting his head in question. 

Luke bit his lip gently looking to the ground avoiding the other’s gaze, “Because I said so”, he finally looked up at Boba with a sly grin , his bottom lip still plump beneath his teeth. 

“Because You said so?” Boba purred softly pulling Luke close by his hips “I think you’re starting to forget who’s in charge here Little one~”.

Shuddering at the other’s touches and tone of voice Luke knew Boba was willing to indulge in this behaviour .

“Mmm Then why don't you remind me huh?” The Jedi smirked playfully, raising his brow suggestively.

Boba chuckled softly shaking his head, without a moment's notice he moved Luke over his lap swiftly, a hand on the other’s ass , the gloved hand meeting the curve squeezing slightly causing Luke to moan.

Leaning down to growl in the Jedi’s ear as he gave a firm swat to his behind “You sure you want this Luke?, want to be punished...to be reminded of just who's in charge here Princess?”.

Luke yelped at the swat it was a warning if anything but it still didn't change the way it made his cock twitch in his pants and it didn't help that Boba’s low growl made him writhe in place. He whined softly feeling his body alight with lust he had never been in this position before, of course he’s been bent over the throne and fucked senseless and yes he’s sat in Boba’s lap and he had ridden boba before, but not this ...not bent over the other’s lap.

Boba let his hand trail up Luke’s back slowly making him shiver, he ran his hand through Luke’s hair softly before grabbing a fistful of it Pulling his head back by his hair “Answer me when I’m speaking to you Luke” he let his other hand tease Luke’s chest beneath his robes before gently squeezing his neck .

Luke’s hair was a mess as Boba tugged at the golden locks once more, making him see stars, his eyes clouded in a lust filled haze as his eye’s met with Boba’s he was a mess, with another squeeze to his neck he whined in his throat looking absolutely pitiful.

Panting and gasping for air Luke’s mind was in a fog of euphoria due to asphyxiation, it was almost addicting , with a shaky breath he licked his lips and nodded “Yes…” was all he could manage to say.

Leaning down to kiss Luke his tongue tangling with the others hungrily before pulling back , the fiery passion flickering in his eyes as he purred “Yes what Princess?~”.

Luke keened in response “ Yes Daddy~” chills ran down his spine as he felt Boba let his throat go , gasping for air he could hear Boba chuckle softly.

“There that wasn't so hard now was it Ad’ika ?” Boba said with a wicked smirk pulling Luke’s trousers down exposing the slightly pink coloured flesh, it seemed the warning swats were harsher than he thought, he bit his lip knowing full well once he was done with the Jedi it would be flushed red.

Luke shuddered softly as the cool air breezed past the irritated exposed skin, he bit his lip softly bucking his hips against Boba for some much needed friction, he could already feel precum trailing down his thigh as he did so.

Boba sent Another smack to Luke’s ass making him jump slightly “Naughty Boy, just for that I’m adding another 5 swats to what I had in mind for your punishment, you needy little thing”.  
“Oh yeah? How many would that be all together?” Luke said slyly, still breathless from the choking and overall arousal. He groaned as he felt Boba pulling at his hair again listening as the other spoke.

“Ten , no more no less, unless you plan to keep mouthing off to me like the little brat you are” Boba growled. 

Luke whimpered softly he knew if he kept pushing it wouldn't end well for him so he just sighed nodding showing he understood fully what was in store for him.

SMack 

“Count em for me Princess, if you dont we start all over and I don't think you’d want that now would you?” Boba purred softly looking Luke in the eyes showing he was serious.

Nodding again Luke whined “I’ll be good”, he felt Boba’s lips against his as he kissed back needily.

Boba let go of Luke's hair softly as he smirked “Good~” 

Smack 

“ONe!” Luke yelped holding himself back from bucking his hips 

“Jate” Boba praised softly, adoring the sight of Luke like this he really was beautiful.

Smack  
“Two”

Smack SMack Smack 

“Three , four, five.. Oh..fuck” Luke moaned he was achingly hard at this point throbbing against Boba’s thigh he bit his lip almost breaking skin.

“You’re doing so well for me darling, Keep going ..you’re halfway there~” Boba purred as he gently caressed the curve of Luke’s ass.

Nodding softly Luke swallowed softly preparing himself for more.

SMack 

“Six!” Luke practically yelled , his skin was getting tender with each smack , it hurt so much but it felt so good.

“Good boy~” Boba praised before giving another swat to Lukes ass

“Fuck! Seven!” Luke winced and groaned tightening his hands into fists as he held back from squirming it soon became all too much.

“You’re doing so good for me Luke, Maybe you’ll think twice before telling me What to do hmm?” he gave another smack causing Luke to almost jump out of his lap.

“Eight!, Yes Daddy!” Luke cried softly

“Good, because I’d hate to bruise that pretty little ass of yours” Boba chuckled softly pressing a kiss to Luke’s cheek.

Smack

“Nine!” Luke managed to choke out his legs trembling as he shivered 

“Now just one more Princess, you can do it” Boba said trailing kisses down Luke’s neck giving him various marks and hickeys. 

The kisses distracted luke from the incoming harsh and final swat to his backside.

“TEN!” Luke screamed as his legs wobbled like jelly practically vibrating against Boba’s thigh.

“Good Job, Good boy, come here Little one” Boba praised as he scooped Luke into his arms holding him in his lap. 

Wincing Luke looked up at Boba, his blue eyes watering at the pain.

Boba kissed Luke gently holding him close, rubbing the others tender bottom.

“Shhh I know, I know it hurts Ad’ika , you did so well for me” Boba soothed as he reached up a hand stroking lukes hair softly .

“I-I’m sorry Daddy” Luke whined softly . 

Boba felt his heart sink “Hey, now now, don't cry, You’re forgiven ..You’ve been punished and now you learn not to act up right?” he said with a weak smile lifting the boy's chin to face him.  
Nodding Luke smiled back gently “MmmHmm , I'll be good” 

“Good, now how about we sort you out ,seems like you’ve earned it don't you think?~” Boba purred as he let his hand reach down to Luke’s arousal wrapping his hands around it brushing his thumb against the tip making Luke throw his head back and moan.

“Ah, now that's my good boy, you just relax and let Daddy take care of you alright sweetheart?”

Luke nodded softly “Yes Daddy, Thank you~” he leaned down clinging onto Boba pulling him into a passionate kiss.

It wasn't too long before Luke came undone in the bounty hunter’s hands panting harshly heart racing as he tried to catch his breath.

Boba smiled softly enjoying the sight of Luke’s moment in bliss “You look so perfect for me darling, such a beautiful Boy”.

Luke blushed as he bit his lip gently feeling Boba’s arousal against him, he smirked “Mmm, do you want a hand with that ?~” He purred. 

Chuckling Boba moved Luke’s hand away “No, not just now Princess, you just rest up against Daddy and get some sleep , I’ll take care of it later”.

“Well Okay then..if you’re so sure” Luke sighed softly curling up in Bobas lap resting against him feeling safe in the others embrace.

“I'm sure Luke , You just relax my love” Boba said, pressing a tender kiss to Luke’s forehead as the Jedi fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
